Nicktoons - Strings Attached
by SpongeFan257
Summary: During a 2 for 1 special at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob and his Nicktoon friends are taken by the Syndicate with help from their new friend, Pigsaw the diabolical puppet. Pigsaw wanted revenge on SpongeBob after last time, and has taken the Sponge's memories and used it against them. Can the Nicktoons escape from the puppets strings? Read and Review.
1. The Promotion of a Life-Time

Chapter 1: The Promotion of a Life-Time

* * *

_Plot - SpongeBob meets his friends from other universes and serves them Krabby Patties, which are currently on a forced two-for-one special. Plus, Squidward gets rude to the other Nicktoons._

* * *

It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom. The scallops were chirping, the jellyfish were stinging those who came near them, and the Krusty Krab was full of customers. However, today was a 2 for 1 Krabby Patty special day, and only the customers who came in during the first hour were given this privilege (Mr. Krabs tried get out of it, but someone made him, and had him trapped on a chair, witnessing free patties given away). SpongeBob had invited some of his friends to come to the Krusty Krab for the special occasion.

"Oh, Squidward," SpongeBob said to his co-worker, who was sitting at the cash register of a copy of Misery Monthly, "This deal means that I get to cook so many patties today! I can't wait for my friends to arrive!"

"Yes, it is a delight to see your friends," Squidward stated sarcastically, then saw people emerging from the door, "And it looks like they're here. Can today get any worse?"

There was Patrick, Sandy and Pearl (who wanted to spend her daddy's money right in front of him for fun). Also, there were six more people, all looking as if they did not live in the general area (three of which weren't even on the ground), coming in. Among them was a boy with an odd hairdo in a red shirt with jeans and trainers, a boy with a pink hat and brown hair and wearing a pink shirt with black pants, which seemed to go down to his feet, implying that these also served as shoes, and a teenage boy with black hair and a red and white top with jeans and trainers. They were Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner and Danny Fenton. There were also three small human-like creatures floating above Timmy, one had green hair resembling Timmy's while one had pink hair. They had a baby wearing purple with a baby rattle. They were Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, Timmy's fairies.

SpongeBob poked his head through the ordering window as they approached Squidward, "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming so early! What will it be?"

"Waking up early on a Saturday is really ann-" Timmy began murmuring, until Danny shoved him and glared at him, "New for me! Anyway I'll have a Krabby Patty."

"Make it two." Jimmy said

"Three." Danny added

"OK, whatever you want!" Squidward groaned, "SpongeBOB! I need six Krabby Patties for your dorky human friends with the floating freaks with wings!"

Wanda went up to Squidward and said, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Hush, you piece of chum! Your six patties will be here soon." Squidward shoved Wanda off of him.

The three stood there in shock and glared at Squidward after hearing the order correctly for the second time, "Six Krabby Patties?" Danny questioned in shock. "But we only ordered…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get a grip! I know it sounds odd but I have been forced to double your order in order to make some money to shut him up!" He points to Mr. Krabs, who is jumping up and down while trapped on the chair. "We're basically charging you for three patties, as if we're conning you for cash. Suprisingly, this is legal round here. So do you want them or not?"

"Sure, I'll guess we'll take them. My fairies can have 'em. But isn't that a bit harsh for the crab?" Timmy asked.

"Beats me. One time I destroyed all his valuable belongings because the idiot back there thought he was a robot."

"Never thought you were like that, Squidward." Jimmy said "You're only ambition is to rid of SpongeBob from your life, yet you side by him whenever you thinks he's in danger"

"Don't rub it in, Bimmy" Squidward said. He then shoved them aside at ease, "Now move it, there's more costumers to take care of."


	2. The Return of an Enemy

**Chapter 2: The Return of an Enemy**

* * *

_Plot: After being offended, the human Nicktoons discuss some true feelings about their other teammate, but will they know what trouble this may brew up in the very near future?_

* * *

The three sat at a table, after being annoyed by the cephalopod. "He's so insulting and…." Timmy said in rage of being pushed, but got stuck on a word to describe him.

"Snobbish?" Danny suggested.

"Heartless?" Jimmy suggested as well.

"ORDER UP!" SpongeBob burst out of the kitchen with a tray of six Krabby Patties. He then saw the guys and handed them the tray. "Here guys. Hey Squidward!" SpongeBob then sat down and turned to Squidward, "You mind taking over for me?"

Squidward just carried on serving Pearl and said afterwards, "OK, I'll do it. I better be paid double."

"SpongeBob," Timmy began to ask, "Why is Squidward, well, Squidward?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed "And why'd you let him take over your shift, can he cook?"

"To answer Timmy's question, I don't know but he's a great guy! Danny, he can actually cook the perfect patty. He would have to, since he has seniority here. One time, Squidward was all nice and played with me and Patrick all day. And…."

As SpongeBob carried on telling his story, the others groaned while eating their Patties. Jimmy then said quietly, "He's a great guy, but he tells TOO many stories!"

"They aren't even fun!" whispered Timmy, "He's not got any adventure or anything like that. It's all mushy stuff and really cheesy. But not all his stories are bad, like the Nicktoons adventure stories he tells."

Wanda didn't like what Timmy was saying, "Now, Sport, you need to remember that SpongeBob doesn't have a villain away from his job, and that nearly everyone here loves to be around him. Plus, he doesn't really tell that many. We only know about five to ten of his adventures."

"Yeah, Timmy. You've gotta have some faith in SpongeBob. He's a great person and is the glue that holds the team together." Danny added.

* * *

Unknown to the Nicktoons, their enemies known as the Syndicate, were over-hearing the conversation and looking at them outside through the glass.

A short man was grinning with delight, "Well, it looks like the Sponge fellow is… umm…"

"Boring?" a small plankton, known as Plankton, guessed.

"Annoying? FAIRIES!" another man, who was taller with a slightly-hunched back, also guessed.

"Zip it, Crocker! You need to control that!" bellowed a male ghost. He was the tallest and looked superior and extremely villainous compared to the others. He then added "Anyway, Calamitous, you're looking for the word 'under-appreciated'."

"Yes, exactly. Thank you, Vlad" Calamitous quickly revealed, "Little do they know about him, though."

"I've seen and been told what he's been through." Plankton suddenly intervened, "Though I have to say, for a naïve imbecile he has had quite an adventure"

"Maybe he knows something about… FAIRIES!" Crocker burst out.

Vlad caught hold of the teacher's mouth and said "What about a trip down memory lane?"

"Not worth it." Plankton shook his tiny head and jumped into Vlad's spare hand, "The Nickboobs are right in a way as well; his memories are hopeless."

"True." Calamitous said. He then grinned as he explained: "But what about a trip down** altered **memory lane, with the Nicktoons?"

"Great idea!" Plankton screamed with excitement, "And I know the perfect person to do it! I'll go call him and tell him about it. I'll also get Karen to download some of the sponge's memories. I believe she managed to get them after saving some of his DNA I gave her from one of his teardrops. Don't ask why."

"Perfect!" Calamitous smiled slyly, knowing that he will triumph with the Syndicate and their new ally.

Plankton ran off back to the Chum Bucket at great speed, despite the size of him.

"I thought he meant _I _was the guy" Crocker groaned.

"He would've meant ME!" Vlad yelled

"Not you, me!" Crocker screamed

"No, me!" Vlad disagreed

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Calamitous just facepalmed and sighed, "I'm part of a team with idiots."


	3. The Beginning of a New Spongy Adventure

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of a New Spongey Adventure**

* * *

_Plot: The Nicktoons soon realise how important the little things are to their teammates, especially one of them, as it soon brings an old enemy of his to take them on an adventure they shall never forget._

_The character Pigsaw does not officially belong to me, but to Inkagames, who have based this character on the Jigsaw/Billy character (not watched the movies) from the SAW movie franch__ise. But I do have some small amount of ownership._

* * *

Meanwhile, on Conch Street, SpongeBob was just finishing his story. The others had finished their patties and took SpongeBob with them. Unfortunately, he was telling a third story in the form of a full story at the moment. "And that's how we all returned to normal! Hey, we're at my house?" the Sponge concluded.

"That was… very… interesting and thorough, SpongeBob." Jimmy said, "And it is impossible that you would not know where you were, since you had your eyes open while telling the story."

"Well done, Neutron," Timmy sarcastically exclaimed, "You just made the situation worse for me now."

The four were now in the pineapple. They saw Gary sleeping in front of the TV.

"Awww!" SpongeBob chanted, "He's asleep! I hope he paid the bills for the month"

"Gary pays the bills?" Danny asked.

"Of course he does! He also cleans, cooks lunch for himself and reads the paper!" SpongeBob explained

Unknown to them, a hooded figure was spying on them from the kitchen.

"Impressive! He must be from a family of intellect!" Jimmy stated.

"He's from a family of royalty, and Patrick is his cousin." SpongeBob also told them.

"You mean Patrick Star? Wow! That's so weird, and cool!" Timmy exclaimed.

Jimmy wasn't convinced "Indeed, it is pretty amazing. But I don't get it: how can a dim starfi-"

He was interrupted by the hooded figure knocking them out with a knock-out ray.

"And I thought the Bra Man and Big Nose Boy were easy." The figure said.

* * *

SpongeBob suddenly woke up. He was in a room with only one door, and above that door was sign that said TO DIMMSDALE. There was also a TV. He was confused, but wanted to get out. But he couldn't. He was trapped in restraints on the wall, as were the other Nicktoons as he looked left and right.

"GUYS! Wake up!" SpongeBob yelled, but failed. He suddenly had an idea.

"Danny! Wake up!" SpongeBob said in the same manner as Sam Manson, who Danny had a crush on, but always denied it to the Nicktoons.

"Sam! Sam! Where are you? Where am _I_?" asked Danny frantically.

"It worked! I am able to sound like Sam, like I sounded like Squidward on Opposite Day! Let's see if I can do anyone else!" SpongeBob cheered

"Not cool, SpongeDude." Danny said, feeling angry and humiliated.

"Turner, you've got AN A!" SpongeBob yelled in Mr. Crocker's voice. This plan had worked a bit too well, since both Timmy and Jimmy had woken up.

"Really? I'm so- wait a minute! I never get A's in Crocker's Classes" Timmy shouted in realisation.

"How is that possi-? Where are we?" Jimmy also questioned in realisation.

The two boys turn to SpongeBob who grins sheepishly "I was practising as Sam first." He said, which lead to Timmy and Jimmy to burst out laughing.

"Not funny, guys" Danny bellowed at the boys, laughing at this embarrassing moment.

"We're trapped in restraints in a room with a Dimmsdale Portal and a TV." SpongeBob interjected, clearly panicking. Then saying, "This seems so familiar. Well, the TV part anyway. If I'm correc-"

"SURPRISE!" the TV suddenly turned on, showing a puppet (with red and white make-up covering all of his face) "I meet you all together as one, Nicktoons. I hope you didn't have any trouble waking up."

"You have no idea." Danny, Timmy and Jimmy said in unison, glaring at the sponge. At this SpongeBob just grinned sheepishly again and asked the puppet, "Who are you? Why do you look so familiar?"

"I'm Pigsaw, the diabolical puppet. I torture people for a hobby." The puppet replied. He had a really deep and frightening tone in his voice.

"That IS diabolical and pure selfishness." Jimmy interrupted.

"To answer the second question, I know you the most, SpongeBob. One reason being the reason why I was told to help your enemies, and the other being that YOU were one of my victims! I kidnapped your snail and you went to rescue him in my castle. You went all around Bikini Bottom to get items to help you, and stopped my evil scheme. You even destroyed my Plan B – the roboric snail I used after you rescued Gary!"

"Is all of that true, SpongeBob?" the others asked the Sponge.

"Yes, it is" SpongeBob said in his regular tone, not showing any shame or guilt.

Timmy was pretty impressed by all of this, but not Jimmy and Danny.

"What do you want, Pigsaw?" asked Danny.

"I want to play a game." Pigsaw replied.

"A game. Really? I don't do board games. The only one I ever do nowadays is Eels and Escalators." Danny snorted

"Same here." Timmy added, and then said to Danny quietly, "And plus we all know the person who makes you play E&amp;E." He pointed to SpongeBob.

"In other words, we will not be playing a game with you!" SpongeBob yelled, not necessarily paying attention to Timmy

"Really? Well, I would think your friends would not be happy about that." Said the puppet on the monitor.

"Why is tha-" SpongeBob began to ask, but the screen was then split into four (one part for each universe), showing four characters trapped in the same manner as the Nicktoons. "Patrick! Squidward! Sandy! Mr Krabs!" he yelled in anger.

"Don't worry about that, SpongeBob; they're in each of our worlds." Jimmy reassured him, after looking at the monitor carefully.

"But look where in our worlds they are." Danny pointed out.

Patrick was shown in Dimmdale Elementary, Squidward was shown in Vlad's lair, Sandy was in Calamitous' lair and Mr. Krabs in the Chum Bucket (the latter not being very suprising).

"Not to fear, I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled, hoping to go ghost. He didn't.

"I had help taking your ghost powers, Danny." Pigsaw said in an evil manner. The screen did not change to show his face, but stay on his victims. "Don't worry, you will get them later."

"Are they magic-proof?" Timmy asked. Jimmy just looked at him disappointed.

"No, but I don't see why they would be." Pigsaw replied.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.

"Perhaps you should take a look," Pigsaw said with a sly tone.

Each section zoomed out to show that SpongeBob's friends (and Squidward) were not alone. Patrick was with Cosmo and Carl, Squidward was with Sheen and Tucker, Sandy was with Wanda, Cindy and Sam while Mr. Krabs was only accompanied by Poof, along with a bottle labelled 'DANNY'S GHOST POWERS'.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy screamed out.

"Carl! Sheen! Cindy!" Jimmy also screamed out.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny also screamed out. Then he added, "My powers… in a jar? Guess you litarally meant I would get later."

"Why are we playing your games now?" Jimmy asked, wanting to stay on the previous topic.

"Well, what I was told was that you three did not appreciate SpongeBob's stories. His nautical adventures in Bikini Bottom when he's not with you fools saving the multiverse." The screen changed to the view of Pigsaw.

SpongeBob looked upset, while the others put their heads down now feeling guilty.

"Is this all true, Pigsaw? Why would they not like my stories?" SpongeBob weeped, while Timmy was pleading that Pigsaw would not say why.

"Because, and I quote from Timmy: 'They aren't even fun! It's all mushy stuff and really cheesy!'. What a friend you have there, SpongeBob."

"I AM NOT A BAD PERSON!" Timmy bellowed at the screen.

"I would say you are for calling my stories boring… STORY HATER! IF YOU HATED THEM YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOURSELF INSTEAD OF LEADING US TO THIS MADNESS!" SpongeBob bellowed louder than Timmy, scaring everyone into complete silence, including Pigsaw.

* * *

After two minutes of silence, Jimmy asked, still frightened, "What's gonna happen now?"

Pigsaw explained the plot: "Well, first things first. SpongeBob, I have changed the rules from the first time, so this is new to you, in a way. You will each go out to your own worlds together, where I have themed SpongeBob's memories to their appropriate places: Magic and Superheroes in Dimmdale; Ghosts and Scary Things in Amity Park, Sandy Cheeks' Science Inventions, as well as Vacations in Retroville and other adventures like your neighbourhood, The Krusty Krab and Goo Lagoon adventures in Bikini Bottom. You will have to listen to SpongeBob tell you the stories of these enemies and twisted allies. Then, at the end of each world, you will encounter either a member of the Syndicate or a powerful or twisted Bikini Bottomite. Happy playing, Nicktoons!"

The restraints were automatically unlocked and the Nicktoons fell out of them. SpongeBob landed flat on his face, and helped up by Danny.

"Do you think you should apologise to Timmy, for yelling at him?" The Ghost Boy asked, trying to solve the emotional problem.

"No. I've never felt like this before, and right now the feeling is telling me that I should let him see what in store for us first before I apologise to him." SpongeBob replied in a firm but soft tone. "I've done this sort of thing with Pigsaw before, but has made it harder for us this time around. I barely had to face more than a few enemies."

"Do you think you should apologise to SpongeBob, for insulting his past?" asked Jimmy, in the exact same situation as Danny, "After all, you started this by saying that stuff about the stories causing the Syndicate hearing and getting Pigsaw to start the madness."

"Probably, Neutron," Timmy said, but didn't sound convincing, "But, then again, probably not. Look, I don't care at the moment. If I see that his memories, spruced up or not, are actually interesting then I'll reconsider and say sorry."

The four then walked up to the Dimmsdale Portal. They were about to go in but were stopped by a Timmy Robot, who had suddenly appeared in the way from nowhere.

"Access denied! Humans please sing first verse of song to proceed." Said the Robot.

"Song?" Timmy asked. "Who said anything about the song?"

"Would you like three hints?"

"YES!" The human Nicktoons all screamed.

"It starts with 'Who', it involves SpongeBob's house and ends in 'sea?'." The Robot revealed.

After a few minutes, Jimmy had a 'Brain Blast' and told the others, specifically pointing at Danny and Timmy, "OK, I think I know what it is. But I think it wants us three to sing it."

"I can't sing!" Danny pointed out.

"At this point I don't care if you can't sing! I want to get out of here!" Timmy said out of slight insanity.

"OK, OK, geez." Danny backed away as Jimmy told them the code verse.

SpongeBob conducted them, "OK, guys. Here we go! A one…..and a two… and…."

**_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_**

The Timmy Robot then smiled and said "Access Granted"

"Yes! We're in!" SpongeBob cheered, "Let's go stop my past, real and altered, as well as Mr. Crocker from using my magic and save our friends that are in Dimmsdale!" He jumped into the portal and Danny followed.

"Will Crocker actually be there?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

"More than certain, Timmy. Remember he has SpongeBob's Magic as well as Cosmo with him. He's probably using the magic to take control of Dimmsdale. Not Fairy World. You took away that right from him after we all met."

"OK, whatever. Let's go back to Dimmsdale. This is a rare opportunity for me to arrive home without Vicky coming in within the next five minutes."

* * *

_What's gonna happen next for the Nicktoons? Pigsaw is a spoof on the puppet in the Saw movies, however this version was based on the Inkagames version that can be played by anyone. Pigsaw goes to both Inkagames and myself._

_Let it be known that in this story, I am stretching SpongeBob's personality to make him a little more mature. Don't know why and don't know how._


	4. The Return of The Magic Pencil

**Chapter 4: The Return of the Magic Pencil**

* * *

_Plot: The Nicktoons are ready to begin their adventure in Dimmsdale, but what more will they need for their adventure?_

_Slight references to Disney's Tangled and the SpongeBob episode 'FrankenDoodle'_

* * *

The Nicktoons came out of the portal to find themselves in Timmy's bedroom. Everyone worried about the area, and started to look around. Nothing looked odd, as everything was where it used to be. However, SpongeBob was pondering what may happen to Timmy's TV. "Do you think he'll come back on a TV, like this one?"

"Probably not. But we need to be prepared for anything suspicious." Jimmy explained.

"This is just great!" Danny complained, "I have no powers, Timmy has no magic… what are WE supposed to do?"

SpongeBob and Jimmy started to answer, "Well, we could-", but were interrupted by Timmy's TV turning on to reveal Pigsaw.

"Surprise, Nicktoons!" Pigsaw said as the TV showed him a little more clearly. "Looking for weapons, I see." He then added, "SpongeBob, go look in the closet."

SpongeBob slowly approached the closet with fear written all across his face. He closed his eyes as he tried to open the closet as smoothly as possible. The others had looks of fear in their faces, even Timmy. When the closet was open a yellow pencil at least half the size of SpongeBob. It looked like an ordinary pencil.

"The Magic Pencil!" SpongeBob excitedly said.

"What's the big deal about a stupid pencil?" Timmy asked.

"This pencil can bring drawings to life!" SpongeBob told the others. He began to draw a bottle of bubble solution on Timmy's bed, complete with a wand and labels.

"Hey! My mom'll kill me for drawing on the bedsheets!" Timmy tried to take the pencil off of SpongeBob but the sponge had already drawn it.

SpongeBob then took the solution and wand off of the bed by peeling it off. When he was done, the drawing now looked and felt like an actual bottle and bubble wand.

"I have more bubbles now!" SpongeBob cried.

"Impressive!" Jimmy stated as he took the pencil from Timmy. The genius then drew a tornado blaster from the pillow. "I'm all set!"

"I know what we can use!" Danny said. He took the pencil and drew a Hyper Cube from the lampshade. "Sweet! We can put the bad guys in here when we defeat them!"

Timmy just looked amazed at what the pencil could do. He then took it and went to the empty goldfish bowl. He drew a frying pan that went around the whole bowl and peeled it off. It had a glassy effect. "Cool! I hear these are great for knocking people out! I know what I'm gonna do now." He turned to SpongeBob.

"Please, Timmy, don't do it!" Jimmy cried out to the bucktooth boy.

"You think I'm gonna… no way! That pencil is so cool, SpongeBob! Listen, I know this is a bit too soon to say, but… I'm sorry I was a jerk before. Hope you can forgive me."

"No problem, Timmy" SpongeBob happily said, "And I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was just mad at you. I bet I scared your pants off!" He turned with a smug grin to the other two, who grinned sheepishly. He then shook his head after realising something, "Pigsaw, you gave me this. Does that mean that…" he gulped with fear, "_He's_ back?"

"Who's back?" Danny asked.

"Indeed, he is, SpongeBob." Pigsaw began, "He's back for the fourth time and I've brought him back stronger than ever. Try and stop him. He roams the streets of Dimmsdale, just waiting for his original creator to come see him, so he can destroy them!"

"NOOOOOO!" SpongeBob fell on his knees and screamed. After a few seconds Danny grabbed his mouth after having enough listening to the screaming.

"Come on!" Danny said, "We have to rescue our friends!"


	5. The Evil Creation

**Chapter 5 – The Evil Creation**

* * *

_Plot: The Nicktoons, now equipped, set out on their journey, only to face a villain within seconds. How will they take him down?_

_References to 'FrankenDoodle' and 'Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition'._

The Nicktoons headed outside. Jimmy was curious and wanted to know who they were facing, "SpongeBob," he began, "What does he mean 'again'? Who is this bad guy? What does he mean by 'creator' as well? How does he involve the pencil?"

"Slow down, Neutron." Danny chuckled, "One at a time. Go on, SpongeBob."

"Well…" SpongeBob began, and then slowly put his head down. "_I _was the one who first made him exist."

"What?!" The others said in unison.

"This is all true, guys! His name is DoodleBob. He was drawn by me for fun, but he took the pencil and made his own life. He was evil, and hurt Patrick twice in less than a minute. I then had a showdown that night after he came back to life. I slammed him into a book and put the page on the wall."

"Cool! You defeated him twice in one day, but he came back a third time…" Timmy wondered with curiosity.

"Oh, last time." SpongeBob recalled, "That was Patrick's fault. He drew DoodleBob after finding another Magic Pencil. That evil doodle went on a rampage. He even created an evil doodle version of Patrick! I decided to take him down by drawing another doodle myself!"

"But the first one turned evil!" Danny interrupted.

"True, Daniel, but this one was good. Respectively, I named him DoodlePants. And we managed to take him down." SpongeBob added.

"Wow, impressive, SpongeBob!" Jimmy commented. "And what would he look like now?"

"A little bit like me." SpongeBob replied. "Why?"

"That's why." Danny pointed upwards to see a sponge on a roof.

The sponge on the roof looked like SpongeBob, but had a karate uniform on, complete with a black belt. He also had a band-aid on the left side of his body.

"Hey! Cheese Freak!" Timmy yelled out, then turned to SpongeBob and quickly said, "No offense." He then turned back to the karate sponge on the roof, "Are you DoodleBob?"

"Of course I'm DoodleBob!" the sponge replied, "…with a new look! I guess you are the Nicktoons."

"Yes, we are!" SpongeBob said, "You don't look like my creation though. You look like me!"

"Of course I do, you porous pansy! I was brought back with the Magic Pencil in your very hand and a picture of you. I was given ghost powers and fairy magic, too! So now I'm more powerful than ever!"

"Ghost powers? I don't think so!" Danny cried.

"And you're not keeping that fairy magic, either!" Timmy cried alongside Danny.

"Did I mention I'm smarter and now can fully talk?" DoodleBob retorted. "I now have a full name: DoodleBob Sheldon Finbarr Denzel PencilPants."

"How ridiculous!" Jimmy laughed, "Our enemies' first names. Very funny."

"The ghost superior didn't want to contribute to my name and rebirth, however, the rest of the Syndicate managed to clone Danny's Ghost Power jar and gave it to me. He wasn't too happy with that."

"That explains why there's no 'Vlad' in your name. Classic Vlad for ya!" Danny said to DoodleBob said with a chuckle, but then widen his eyes in realisation, "You have a copy of what now?"

"You weren't supposed to be this way, DoodleBob!" SpongeBob said to his doodle self, "I created you to be like me! But here you are, trying to destroy us! If you were like me or at least nicer to others I would've given you a doodle home, a doodle Patrick and you would've been the doodle I wanted to have alive!"

"Well your work has been for nothing!" DoodleBob said, "I work for the Syndicate now! Soon you will realise that you were right to make me this way! Despite the fact I am cursed looking like you but I will never be like you! I admit I have a little spot in my dark drawn heart for you and the ghost boy, but that will always be there and will never go away, no matter how much I try to erase it."

"DoodleBob has what for me now?" Danny looked puzzled and partially freaked out.

"Ha! He's a soft sea creature deep down, like our Sponge's personality!" Timmy burst out laughing. He was then hit with an ectoplasm, which seemed to be mixed with fairy stars and bubbles. It had also hit Timmy in the form of a tornado. Danny and Jimmy ran out of the way, but SpongeBob realised something, and turned to DoodleBob.

"Ha!" DoodleBob smirked, "I love my combination powers! That should teach you to not laugh at me!"

Jimmy turned to DoodleBob with a furious look, "Hope you enjoyed those powers of those, because you're about to be erased!"

"I don't think so, Jimmy!" The doodle said as he blasted Jimmy with a magical ghost bubble tornado, "I will always live on, no matter how many times you succeed! Plankton saved me on his wife, and can bring out another copy of me whenever he wants or needs to. Of course only one can exist at a time, but I'm not fussed. And if you take her out Plankton is able to restore her and all the files on her hard drive, including me. So I hoped you enjoyed your little game, because you're about to be-"

The Nicktoons were curious as to why he stopped, but saw him fall down in two halves. They then prepared for battle, thinking that the sponge would come out at any second. They then heard a familiar voice.

"Boy, do you talk much!" it had said. It soon turned out to be SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob!" Danny cried, but then got suspicious, "Is that you?"

"Of course it's him!" Jimmy replied, "DoodleBob has a band-aid on the left side of his head, our SpongeBob does not." He then saw SpongeBob hold his head in pain for some reason, "But he may need one."

The three approached SpongeBob, do see what was happening. But just as Danny was about to touch him, the Sponge turned away from the Nicktoons.

"You ignoramus human fools!" He said in a deeper, more evil tone, "You have destroyed the Syndicate's pet project! Luckily there's many more where that from, dearest children. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The boys looked concerned, "SpongeBob, are you OK?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob shook his head, feeling dizzy. "Huh? What? No! You can't!" He was oblivious to the Nicktoons.

The three looked at the Sponge in confusion. This was not like him to do this… unless he had too much ice cream. "SpongeBob?" Danny tried to get his attention.

"Sorry, guys. I must've lost my mind for a little bit." SpongeBob answered.

"That would explain the familiar voice you were speaking in. Did you see something?" Jimmy asked.

"It was horrible! The Syndicate are to bring someone back. They're bringing…_it _back."

They turned to walk towards Dimmsdale Elementary, the human boys wanting to know what _he _is.


	6. Nefarious Superheroes… UNITE!

**Chapter Six – Nefarious Superheroes… UNITE!**

* * *

_Plot: The Nicktoons bump into some very well-known superheroes, but they aren't as nice as they should be. There's only one reason... EVILLL! How will the Nicktoons defeat them?_

_References to the 'MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy' episodes, particularly 'V'_

* * *

The Nicktoons walked down the streets of Dimmsdale, with SpongeBob walking in fear and panic.

"Honestly, SpongeBob. What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"According to the events that have occurred in the past ten minutes, I think SpongeBob is having a vision. He was presumably watching another one of his enemies be created. His other voice that we heard belongs to Plankton, so I believe he has a mind-control device implanted in SpongeBob's brain. The device may be able to let the Syndicate communicate with SpongeBob from using his mind. But I am rather disappointed that we did not know what to do when we were in danger, especially me, therefore I am appointing SpongeBob temporary leader. He has a full understanding of this and has shown to be more responsible at the moment, but I think that's only due to the situation."

"Fascinating. The 'perfect' adult role model is going to be in charge." Timmy deadpanned, but then changed the subject quickly, "Did anyone see the body of DoodleBob anywhere after we approached SpongeBob? It seemed to have disappeared. He probably ran off."

"Then we've gotta take down the Syndicate once and for all, in order to stop any more evil forms coming to attack!" Danny exclaimed.

"EVILLL!" A familiar voice yelled psychotically.

He came to view to the Nicktoons. In front of them was non other than MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy, SpongeBob's heroes. But something was different in SpongeBob's POV, as his heroes seemed to have red pupils which caught his attention.

"Stop, you heathen!" BarnacleBoy commanded, "Prepare to face the wrath of us!" He slowly charged to the Nicktoons, due to age.

"Oh my gosh! It's those old geezers that are superheroes!" Timmy called out to his friends, then grinned and sarcastically said, "We're gonna die! Run for it!"

The Nicktoons walked away slowly from the superheroes, not frightened in any way. MermaidMan then shot Timmy with a Water Ball, mixed with fire.

"Taste that Water FireBall, my boy!" BarnacleBoy smirked, "We've all the power now! You may as well give up!"

BarnacleBoy shot a laser at Jimmy from his eyes. It had sparks of electricity along with it, so it was able to electrocute and burn the genius.

SpongeBob and Danny were the only Nicktoons standing, so they got away from the elderly pair's sight, "Danny! There's something off about them. They're not the superheroes I know!" SpongeBob told Danny.

"What makes you say-" Danny head was grabbed by SpongeBob and shoved towards the view of the superheroes' eyes. The eyes creeped Danny out as he got out of their grasp, "Never mind."

"We have to find a way to defeat my favorite heroes. I think I know what might be able to beat them." SpongeBob thought out loud, "But for now, this should help!" He blew a huge bubble toward the heroes, big enough to fit both of them in with a large amount of room. The Sponge and former Ghost Boy ran behing a nearby house to hide while MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy were looking away at a bran billboard, which stood nearby.

* * *

Jimmy and Timmy approached the Sponge and Former Ghost-Boy, having healed enough in order to move. "What are you proposing? That we use our drawn weapons to take these geezers down?" The Boy Genius asked.

"No, we can't do that. We don't want them dead or seriously injured with advanced weaponry now, do we?" SpongeBob answered, "We need to take 'em down as simply as possible. I suggest we fight fire with fire!"

"Don't you mean 'Fight water with water'?" Timmy joked.

"Timmy, this is a serious matter." Danny facepalmed.

"As I was saying," SpongeBob continued with a smile, "We defeat them with superpowers!"

"Smart-ish plan, SpongeBob!" Jimmy congratulated, but then looked doubtful, "But where are we supposed to get superpowers right now? Remember Danny and Timmy have lost their source of power. We are the only ones that still pocess our power, mostly since it's natural and not moral."

"Hey!" Timmy and Danny cried, for they were offended.

"OK, I see. But MermaidMan once told me a very helpful piece of superpower advice." SpongeBob said as he had an idea.

"That they are a huge responsibility?" Jimmy guessed.

"That they are very powerful and can be used to do good across the world?" Danny also guessed.

"That he recommends BarnacleBoy as your soup-heater?" Timmy feebly guessed, which lead to the others staring at him. "What?"

"Anyway, you're all wrong." SpongeBob pointed at the three with three index fingers from the same hand, two of which had only appeared just as he motioned, "It's that the powers are in the costume."

"The powers are in the costume?!" The others repeated, confused.

"That's insane, purely illogical!" Jimmy yelled.

"No it's not! Why else would he and BarnacleBoy wear colored undies?"

"I guess I could come up with three reasons but that's not the point!" Danny retorted. "Even if it really was true, how are we gonna get superpower costumes?"

"You're forgetting what we have on our side, dear Daniel." SpongeBob remarked as he held out the Magic Pencil, "We have power to do whatever we want!"

"So we can use this to make superhero costumes that grant us with abilities!" Jimmy understood.

Timmy snatched the pencil from SpongeBob, "Move aside, guys! I wanna be Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder!"

But the Sponge took the pencil back, "Nuh, uh, uh!" SpongeBob daggered, "We're drawing my superhero costumes!"

"What? Why?!" Timmy asked angrily.

"I'm older, it's my heroes we're taking down and I'm in charge of what we do as it is my life gone evil!"

"Don't forget the fact that Timmy's hero won't have any power anyway as it's enhanced by Fairy Magic, whereas this is purely magic of another sort." Jimmy stated.

Danny looked at him with a frown, "Don't think he would've thought of that, anyway, Jim. Not even Timmy would've known that."

"Hey!" Timmy intervened, slightly annoyed and offended, "I am perfectly capable of realising that myself!"

Danny scoffed, "Yeah, when you have Wanda with you to explain!"

"Really? You think so, Guy-Who-Got-His-Powers-From-A-Lab-Accident?"

"I got them in the Ghost Zone and I have them permanently. Geez, Timmy, you need to control that temper of yours." Danny answered uneasily, as the other two just sighed as they saw the entire conversation was now dropping from the main subject.

Suddenly, after thirty seconds of insults, a bullet went off, which scared the two boys. They turned around to see that the noise came from right behind them… and was made by SpongeBob after he shot a Firework Gun in the air, which had a convenient bullet sound when it went off.

"STOP IT!" The Sponge yelled, "Please, just stop arguing, guys! I don't like it when my best friends fight. It makes me feel I'm in an awkward position when it comes down to finding a way to drown out the noise or even stop the argument." He then started to cool down, "But I've been unable to cope with Pigsaw since I first met him, and I want to stop this madness at all cost! You two are not going to fight while we are in this madness."

Jimmy stepped in, "He's right, you know. You two are arguing like crazy when our friends are in danger. Have you no form of shame whatsoever?"

SpongeBob concluded, "As the adult and leader, I say you two can't argue for the rest of the time we have in Pigsaw's clutches. Do I make myself clear with that, boys?"

Timmy and Danny both saluted with forced smiles, "Sir, yes sir!"

The Sponge then smiled again, as if he did not act serious at all, "Now that that's settled, I would like to show you our costumes."

Jimmy handed Timmy a green costume with a pair of blue goggles, and gave Danny a red oufit with an 'M' on the front with a volcano hat. "Put these on." He instructed, "You two go get dressed over there and we'll get dressed here."

Timmy and Danny rushed over to the other side of the house. Two minutes later they come back to the other two, who had just finished. Jimmy was now wearing a yellow outfit, which seemed a bit girly, but the others didn't say a word in order to prevent their leader from having an 'insanity moment'. SpongeBob was wearing a white outfit with a red flash on the chest, complete with blue gloves &amp; shoes, as well as a blue visor and white feather decorations on the side of his head.

"I don't get it." Timmy quietly spoke.

"We're the IJLSA, only the best band of superheroes that any Bikini Bottomite would know of!" SpongeBob responded with excitement. He pointed to Timmy, "The Elastic WaistBand, with the ability to stretch," then to Danny, "Captain Magma, with the ability to shoot magma from the helmet if you say 'Krakatoa!'" then to Jimmy, "And Miss…ter Appear, with the power of invisibility."

"Cool!" Danny cheered with amazement.

"Aw, why does _he _get the cool powers?" Timmy pointed at Danny, with a frown on his face, making the teen look smug and powerful.

"Whatever, Turner." Jimmy sighed, "Now along with these powers we can use our standard attacks and combo attacks. But after the battle we will not be using these costumes."

"That's right." SpongeBob agreed. "It's important we work together to stop them!"

"What are you exactly, SpongeBob?" Timmy asked.

"I am the Quickster, with the ability of running fast."

"Great. Will we start training?" Danny asked.

"No, silly!" SpongeBob laughed, "We don't have time! Besides, me, Pat, Squidward and Sandy were good with our powers when we had them and we didn't practise or train on how to use them. But I do remember the pain I suffered after the battle we had…"

"Oh, no! We're gonna die!" Timmy shrieked.

"No we're not!" SpongeBob reassured, "The reason we went through weeks of pain was because Squidward misaimed the lava and burned me, leading to me running in circles until I lost my entire body. Then Squidward got hit by a WaterBall and Sandy fell of a cliff. Patrick tried to help me but overstretched himself as well as getting caught in the dash that I was causing. If we don't hurt each other we'll be able to win!"

"So… what you're saying is that Danny needs to aim carefully with the magma in order to keep us alive, intact and winning." Jimmy summarised.

Timmy leaned over to Danny, "Role-Reversal right there. Something you never see everyday."

* * *

Meanwhile, MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy had found way out of the bubble. It had taken them more than five minutes to realise that BarnacleBoy could have popped the bubble with his electric heat vision.

"Oh, Nicktoons! Where are you?" MermaidMan wondered aloud in order to get their attention.

"Come out from where you are and fight us like real men!" BarnacleBoy added with a smirk, "You are you a-"

He was interrupted by seeing SpongeBob's entrance, which involved him appearing right behind them. He made battle poses and battle cries.

"SpongeBob, get on with it!" Jimmy called out to his team, as he was not doing a battle cry.

SpongeBob then made a final pose at the evil heroes, "We're gonna take you down, MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy! Using these super cool outfits with the ultimate power!"

"The Quickster?!" BarnacleBoy looked puzzled. "How will you be able to defeat us on your own?"

"Because he has help." Danny's voice said from above. BarnacleBoy looked up to see Danny using his outfit to propel downwards towards the space next to SpongeBob.

"Guess it's two against two, then, boys!" MermaidMan snarled.

"Make that three!" Timmy said as three stretched himself into the scene.

"The Elastic Waistband!" MermaidMan gasped.

"Four!" Jimmy said as he appeared right in front of Danny, apparently already in the scene.

"Miss Appear?!" Both MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy cried in unison, as SpongeBob kept signalling them to not say a word.

"Miss Appear?" Jimmy questioned SpongeBob, "I wearing a GIRL'S COSTUME?!"

"Jimmy…" Danny started to say, "Please, can you not complain about the outfit, even if it is a little funny?"

"Whatever." Timmy groaned, but then went back to look at BarnacleBoy, "We're here to take you down a-"

"The IJLSA, yeah. Blah, blah, blah." BarnacleBoy said with a bored expression.

SpongeBob overheard and chuckled, "Not the IJLSA, but the MJLSNs."

"MJLSNs?" Everybody else asked.

"It stands for Multi-versal Justice League of Superpowered Nicktoons!"

"What a lame battle name." BarnacleBoy retorted.

"Go, Nicktoons!" Jimmy cried out to his teammates.

The superheroes scoffed, "Do you want to rethink that?" MermaidMan asked his ally.

After the cry, the Nicktoons, or currently the MJLSNs, started to attack the duo. Jimmy turned invisible and Timmy stretched over to BarnacleBoy, while MermaidMan was approached by SpongeBob and Danny. BarnacleBoy started to use his eye lasers, making the Mr. Appear and The Elastic WaistBand back away quickly. Timmy took this opportunity to quickly grab a trash can lid with one arm and stretched up towards a nearby street lamp. Using this, he shot the lid from his arms like a slingshot at BarnacleBoy, making the hero lose the upper hand.

Danny and SpongeBob looked at MermaidMan with a shot of anger. Danny shot a blast of magma at MermaidMan, catching him off-guard. But MermaidMan quickly recovered and shot a regular WaterBall at the teen, causing the costume to be destroyed.

"Oh, boy." Danny deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Jimmy went over to BarnacleBoy using his invisibility and blasted a tornado at him, making the genius and buck-toothed victorious.

"One down, and it looks like there's only one to go." Timmy exclaimed as they looked over at Captain Magma and The Quickster taking down MermaidMan. They went over to witness the battle, but stood well away to not get involved.

Only they saw that Captain Magma had lost his ability. But SpongeBob sped towards MermaidMan and made him vary confused.

"Is… it dinnertime… alrea…." MermaidMan slowly dozed off in confusion to watching the Sponge run circles around him.

SpongeBob looked at the two heroes' bodies lying on the ground, "We did it!" he exclaimed.

"That was easier than I thought." Timmy scoffed.

"Easy for you to say!" Danny said as he approached the others, "At least your suit didn't get ruined!"

A few seconds later, the two bodies slowly started to fade away. The Nicktoons watched in awe at what was happening feebly.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"It appears that MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy have faded away after we had beat them." Jimmy guessed with confidence.

"I think that's what happened with DoodleBob's body!" Timmy realised.

Jimmy continued, "If I'm correct, our outfits should-"

With those words, the Nicktoons saw that their MJLSN costumes were fading away, leaving their regular clothing as well as Danny being left in his Fenton form.

"Awww…" Timmy sighed, "I actually liked those costumes!"

"Never mind that, Timmy," Danny said, "We've got to find Mr. Crocker to stop him from using SpongeBob's past for _his _advantages!"

"Yeah!" SpongeBob cheered as he and the others walked to Dimmsdale Elementary, "Let's give the teacher a detention he deserves!"

* * *

_Good pun, SpongeBob! Don't know what you guy think of it though._

_That's the end of this chapter, but the story is long from over!_

_I'd like to say that I don't write my stories often, and, when I do, I'm writing about ten stories at a time, so I don't right much between them._

_I will try to continue to publish on a monthly basis and publish multiple chapters as well, though._


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 7 – Be Careful What You Wish For**

* * *

_The Nicktoons are on their way to Dimmsdale Elementary to confront Mr. Crocker. However, it seems he has magic on his side! Can the Nicktoons defeat him before he gets ultimate control?_

_References to 'Wishing You Well'. Also, a very hard-to-find tribute to 'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie' in terms of dialogue as well as another episode making a reference. Guess which one!_

* * *

The Nicktoons reached the Dimmsdale Elementary, and had begun to search the corridors and classrooms. They spent fifteen minutes searching for clues. They had found nothing that would help them, but they found many other things around the school. Danny had opened a door to find the janitor eating a baloney roll on a bucket next to a mop, which had a picture of the principal on it. Danny widened his eyes at this disturbing moment, and shut the door slowly with the janitor slowly going red with anger.

"We're all so stupid." Timmy muttered after all four Nicktoons met up in the canteen, after SpongeBob had seen a rat while looking around.

"And what do you mean by that, Turner?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows and slowly approached him with a look that said 'Do you really wanna go there?'

Timmy just ignored the genius' look and continued "We, especially me, should know where Mr. Crocker, a teacher, would be. The first place that he would ever be in when he's at the school."

Danny realised immediately and snapped his fingers, "He would be in his classroom!"

"Follow me, guys!" Timmy cried, "I know the way!"

* * *

Later the Nicktoons approached Mr. Crocker's door. The door was closed, and they heard noises coming from the other side that did not belong to the insane teacher.

"Are you a mermaid?" a fairly deep voice had asked.

"No, you imbecilic invertebrate! Stop asking me or I will wish you away, no matter if Pigsaw says I can't!" Mr. Crocker's voice yelled.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob whispered, as he recognised the deep voice as his pink friend. "That's our cue."

The Nicktoons opened the door which was not locked for some reason. They saw Patrick, Cosmo and Carl with restraints around their wrists and stomachs and were standing against the wall next to the door on the left. Mr. Crocker stood at the front of the classroom with a surprised look, which suggested that he did not expect them so soon. Oddly enough, an object made of stone took the place of the teacher's desk, and Crocker seemed to be grinning at this. A television screen was also in the room, and was next to the window they were facing.

"So, Turner," Crocker sneered as he addressed his pupil first, "You and your little friends think you can outwit our doodle child and superhero doppelgangers? Not to fear, we have the ability to regenerate DoodleBob in Bikini Bottom and we couldn't care less about those geezers! I'm for this big bad piece of magic!"

SpongeBob recognised the stoned object, "Is that – no! It can't be! Is that the –"

"-The Krusty Krab magic wishing well? Now known as Crocker's Magic Wishing Well?" Crocker guessed with a smirk, knowing he was right, "Known for it's ability of making wishes come true? Plankton recommended it, as he said it made him taller!"

"That wish stopped after half an hour." SpongeBob pointed out.

"What can you do to us?" Timmy asked, after hearing SpongeBob statement.

"Oh you'll see." Crocker calmly said as he walked to the wishing well, "I WISH THEY WERE MERMAIDS!"

Suddenly, the Nicktoons collapsed onto the floor and looked at their legs. Each Nicktoon saw their legs merge into one, get longer (and slightly thinner) and a fin appear at the end. Timmy's was black; Jimmy's was blue; Danny's was blue and SpongeBob's was brown with a black fin.

"Cool!" SpongeBob exclaimed, "I LOVE my tail!"

Patrick watched with tears, "I wanna be a mermaid too!"

Jimmy examined his tail, "Why'd you turn us to mermaids?"

"So you're not able to defeat me!" Crocker yelled in the genius' face. "Now you're immobile I can resume my plans of taking over Fairy World! Now excuse me while I take a moment to call the others and pointlessly tell them that I'm about to win."

Crocker turned away the the Nicktoons and went up to the well, "But in case you get any ideas… I WISH THAT THERE WERE FOUR CLONES OF DOODLEBOB KEEPING AN EYE ON THOSE BRATS!"

Four clones of DoodleBob appeared in the room… right next to Patrick and Cosmo. Crocker facepalmed and yelled down at the well.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU PIECE OF STONEY GARBAGE! I MEANT THE NICKTOONS!"

Suddenly, the clones vanished from the room. Crocker simply went red and stormed out the classroom.

"They'll be fine on the floor. Not like they can move or anything." The Nicktoons heard the fairy fanatic mumble as he walked out into the hall.

Jimmy looked around, then at his teammates, "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"I could draw up some wheelchairs so we can get Crocker." SpongeBob suggested.

"That's it!" Danny cried, "We'll use the Magic Pencil to have legs again!"

"Can we really draw our legs exactly the way they were when we last saw them?" Timmy doubted.

"Pshaw!" SpongeBob scoffed, "I'll do it! I can draw mine, so how hard is it to draw yours?"

SpongeBob proceeded to draw his own legs first, then proceeding to draw the others'. Due to adding onto their own bodies, the legs came out with color, as opposed to the regular color scheme of the surface that was used as a canvas. Jimmy's weren't that hard due to his leg size being the same as Timmy's, who the Sponge had done first. Danny proved to be a challenge, for he was known to be taller than the others. SpongeBob first drew Danny legs that made him taller than the other two but made him only slightly taller than SpongeBob. They tried again, and managed to draw the legs with accuracy so SpongeBob was at up to his waist.

"Good. Now with that done we've got to take down Crocker!" Timmy determined.

"But what do we do?" Jimmy asked.

At that moment a cube fell from Danny's pocket. Jimmy seemed to recognise it.

"My Hyper Cube? Danny, did you draw this earlier?"

"Yeah. I thought that we could use it to trap the bad guys, but now I see they just gonna fade away." Danny explained.

"We can use this now." Timmy noted.

"No, we can't."

"Wait!" SpongeBob intervened, "We can! But we need some bait at the well. What can we do?"

Jimmy sighed and said, "You ask this even when you're currently standing near a well that will grant you any wish within a matter of seconds!"

"OK. I think we have our plan." Danny said, then turned to SpongeBob, "But I'll need that pencil."

Crocker came in to see SpongeBob, Danny and Jimmy standing on the side of the room. At that moment he realised something, "Where's Turner?"

"Down here!" cried a voice from the well.

Crocker grinned and went over to the well, "Why, hello Turner! Enjoying the view down there?"

As Timmy looked at the teacher with anger, Crocker kept going, "I have an idea that might benefit us all! I wish-"

But he was interrupted when a desk propped open to reveal Timmy holding the Hyper Cube. He cried quickly, "I wish Crocker was in the well and that the hologram turned off!"

Cosmo overheard this and looked puzzled, "But I thought the guys knew about us in our true form."

Patrick simply answered, "Then are you a mermaid?"

"Why do you think _everything _is a mermaid?" Carl added.

As the three that were held captive were going on, Crocker was pushed into the well by a mysterious force. Now stuck in the well, the Timmy with him faded away. Then, the real Timmy got out the Hyper Cube and sucked his teacher into it.

While going inside, Crocker yelled, "What is it with you and putting me in Hyper Cuuuubes?" until he went inside and could no longer be heard.

"That's him taken care of." Jimmy concluded.

Then, the restraints on Patrick, Cosmo and Carl faded out, letting them free. They each went to their respective friend.

"That was scary, SpongeBob!" Patrick whimpered, "The ugly clown went in my house and kidnapped me!"

"Don't worry, Pat!" SpongeBob tried to calm his best friend down.

"That was weird!" Cosmo said, "We had so much wished torture… and lots of mermaid talk."

"And llama talk." Carl added, "But I was the only one talking about llamas."

Suddenly, the three faded away like the restraints had and so did the well.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob cried.

"Cosmo!" Timmy cried as well.

"Carl!" Jimmy too cried.

"Relax." Said a voice they had heard, but not very much. The four Nicktoons all turned around to see the TV now showed Pigsaw with his usual satisfaction expression. "They're not dead."

"Then where are they?" Danny asked.

"They've returned to where I got them from. Patrick at his house, Carl at his and Cosmo… has gone back to Fairy World, for he has no purpose being in Dimmsdale."

Timmy went red with anger, "What do you mean, 'no purpose'? He's my fairy and he can help us!"

Pigsaw, still with his smile, simply responded, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You play by my rules, and you can't use your fairies until you rescue all of them. Same goes for Danny's ghost powers. You're probably lucky to still be able to use that Magic Pencil, otherwise you'd all die within my game. But I can't let that happen, no, no! I need you alive or I will have not completed my goal."

"What is your goal, then may I ask?" Jimmy pondered.

"My goal is to make you learn a lesson. I will admit I've killed my victims using challenges but I've managed to get them back every time. But in this game I want to see what I can do when you only have one try. Not everyone has an infinite number of lives, especially when you're playing a completely different game to what I regularly do."

Pigsaw then held up a device, "Now, it's off to Amity Park with you all. You'll be going off into the Ghost Zone, where The Syndicate and I have made some modifications and moved every ghost inhabitant somewhere else for the time you're spending there." He pushed the button and a portal formed on the chalkboard to the Nicktoons' right.

With that, the TV went off, and the Nicktoons turned to each other for a discussion, not knowing what had happened in front of the portal in just a split-second.

"Guys, where is the last place that we might go?" Timmy asked, slightly worried.

"According to the fact that this is based on SpongeBob's past we're basically going through, I'm gonna take a guess at Bikini Bottom." Jimmy answered.

Timmy crossed his arms, "Poof's trapped in Bikini Bottom. Looks like I can't use magic until we've finished the game."

"Can we forget that? My powers are in a jar for ghost's sake!" Danny snapped, "I mean, that's all my power! And it's always with me 'cos I have it with me all the time, not like your fairies that have their own free will!"

"Please don't fight again!" SpongeBob pleaded. "We have the Magic Pencil. We can probably find a way to give you some sort of power-"

SpongeBob stopped just before he finished. The others looked at him oddly, but had seen this happen only a while ago.

* * *

_SpongeBob began seeing a vision of Calamitous in Vlad's Castle with a shocking ray gun standing in front of Squidward._

"_How many were there? TELL US OR YOU WILL FACE THE SHOCK OF THIS RAY GUN!" the scientist bellowed._

"_Never! I may hate SpongeBob but I'm not that cold!" the cephalopod rejected._

"_Fine." Calamitous smirked, "The hard way it is."_

_SpongeBob could only then see bolts of electricity everywhere his eyes could see. He cringed in pain at the sight as it went on for a while._

_Squidward finally gave in, "F… f… 486!" he panted before passing out._

_Tucker, who was nearby, shouted out to him, "Squidward!"_

"Squidward, no!" SpongeBob yelled.

* * *

Then, SpongeBob finally saw the classroom again, along with three pairs of eyes all staring at him in concern.

"SpongeBob, are you okay?" Danny asked.

SpongeBob couldn't respond. He couldn't say a word after seeing such a scene that had just taken place somewhere else. _Pigsaw is toying with me. _He thought. _He's using my friends as a way to get to me. I won't allow it! _He then muttered, "…486…"

"Come again?" Timmy simply stood there, looking in confusion.

"Something… is 486… I don't know, but… I have a feeling that… it's something in the Ghost Zone."

"Then we have to go. Now." Jimmy said.

They all got away from the table that SpongeBob was lying on, and Danny picked the Sponge up, who looked like he was unable to walk or think straight at the moment.

* * *

Well, I think this is quite an exciting chapter, even if I didn't go all out on a world boss I still think a did well.

Anyway, the Squidward torturing vision (which SpongeBob had witnessed in the same way as what happened in Chapter 5) was to play out earlier, but I guess it works here too, especially when the last chapter was really long!

Make sure to check regularly, as I'll be writing a couple more times a week (a promise I'm making to myself). Let it be known that I will switch what story I will be writing and that I have around 8-12 to choose from, especially when I need to finish one off for Christmas.


	8. The Zone?

_Heya, guyz!_

_I've published a new chapter using another laptop, as my laptop is having some issues. Unfortunately, only this story was up-to-date on this laptop as the others are off by a few chapters. But this story is the one I wanna finish. Please enjoy the newest chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Zone…?**

The Nicktoons went up towards the Amity Park portal. But they were blocked by a Danny Robot who seemed to constanly block their way as they tried to move in order to get in the portal.

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't know you are, but get outta our way, pal!" Timmy shouted at the robot.

"Timmy, calm down!" Jimmy whispered, "It seems the robot looks like the Timmy Robot that we saw when we were on our way to Dimmsdale."

"Halt." The Danny Robot spoke up, "Humans please sing second verse of song to proceed."

"There's more to that song?" Danny questioned.

"Would like a hint?" The Danny Robot asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied.

The Danny Robot explained, "Describe SpongeBob in three words and then put 'and' inbetween those words."

"Cool!" Timmy cried, "Two-For-One! Like the Krabby Patty special!"

"Anyway, let's think." Danny spoke up, "Absorbent?"

"Yellow?" Timmy added his own guess.

"Porous?" Jimmy contributed.

SpongeBob, who had just recovered from his torture-witnessing incident, jumped out of Danny's arms and said, "That sounds great!"

"Thanks. But we'll need to make it rhyme with the first verse, which ended with 'sea'." Jimmy informed.

"Well," Danny pondered aloud, "Since it's about SpongeBob, we then have 'is he?' after the word 'porous'?"

"Yaddah, yaddah, yaddah." Timmy groaned as he made a mouthing action with his hand, "Let's just do it!"

"Let's try it!" SpongeBob cheered as he conducted. The three boys then sung:

_**Absorbent and Yellow and Porous is he?**_

After the verse, the Danny Robot then smiled and said, "Access Granted." He kindly stepped out of the way as SpongeBob, Timmy, Jimmy and Danny stepped through the portal, which soon closed after they went in.

* * *

The Nicktoons arrived in Amity Park. They didn't know where they were at first, until they saw everything in the room and recognised in as the Fenton's laboratory, where the Ghost Zone Portal stood. Not much of the lab had changed during the Syndicate's visit, but with the obvious exception of a TV monitor standing in the room.

"We've gotta be ready for Pigsaw's appearance on that screen," Jimmy instructed while pointing at the monitor, "So don't start doing anything stupid."

"What could possibly happen?" Timmy asked, only to be answered when SpongeBob tripped and fell to the floor while the screen came on to reveal none other than Pigsaw.

"You're a walking bad luck charm, Timmy. And you know it." Danny muttered aloud, "What do you want, Pigsaw?"

"Not much." The puppet hastily replied, "Only to tell you that the Ghost Zone Portal will actually open somewhere else before finally getting to the Ghost Zone."

"Ooh!" SpongeBob got up and raised his hand like crazy, "Is it… the hospital?"

"No." Pigsaw quietly said.

"The park?"

"No."

"The Nasty Burger?"

"No."

"Vlad's Castle?"

"No. Well, not yet anyway."

"Umm… the Mermalair…"

Pigsaw started to get angry and turned red (even though his facial make-up managed to do a great job at hiding most of it), "NO! Just shut that horrid porthole of yours and get moving!" he then calmed down a made a sly smile quickly formed on his face, "Just have a good time, and, who knows? Maybe you'll look a little better… or even smell a little better."

With that kept in their minds, the monitor shut down.

"What's gonna happen now, then?" Timmy asked freely.

Danny looked uncertain, but proceeded with, "We'll do it. For our friends!"

"Yeah!" SpongeBob cheered.

"Agreed" Jimmy simply responded as he pointed his thumb over at SpongeBob, who was cheering.

"Fine." Timmy reluctantly agreed.

Jimmy then turned to SpongeBob and asked, "Hey, SpongeBob? What happened earlier?"

SpongeBob looked at the Boy Genius with a look of doubt and concern, "What do you mean?"

"You know… your screaming in the classroom back in Dimmsdale and screaming out Squidward's name."

"Oh, that!" SpongeBob realised, then getting a look of emotional pain, "It was awful!"

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

"I saw… Vlad's Castle, and I was in some sort of dungeon area and Squidward was there, with Sheen and Tucker. Calamitous was there, too, and he had this ray gun that can shock people. He asked Squidward how many were there of something and he refused to tell. Then I saw him get shocked continuously before he gave him the answer and then passed out." SpongeBob then started to break down into tears before Timmy sighed and went to comfort him.

"What was the answer to what Calamitous asked? Did Squidward say it?" Danny questioned.

"486." SpongeBob revealed as he started to stop sobbing.

"Interesting. Do you have any idea what they may mean?" Jimmy asked the Sponge, pondering.

"Hmm…" SpongeBob pondered, "Not that I'm aware of…"

"Can we move already?" Danny interjected.

The Nicktoons made their way through the Ghost Zone portal. As they looked around, they realised that they were not actually in the Ghost Zone, but in a room with an eerie green glow.

Danny looked around, "What kind of sick mind made THIS happen?!"

"What's wrong, Fenton?" Timmy asked.

The Nicktoons were unaware that they were being watched by a security camera, that was adjusant to a monitor.

The former Ghost Boy was about to answer Timmy's question until Jimmy intervened, "Clearly this is not the Ghost Zone that we are aware of. Somehow, Pigsaw must have been able to 'redesign' the structure of the Ghost Zone. Clearly this must be the reason for Danny's confusion."

Danny's raised finger comically deflated before putting on a face of anger, "Pigsaw will pay for this! He has no right to interfere with the Ghost Zone!"

Timmy raised his hands, "Calm down, Fenton. You and I can't do much until we get through SpongeBob's memories." he calmly stated.

"Oh, too true, dear beaver."

The Nicktoons turned around to see Pigsaw on a monitor. However, they did not seem surprised to see this. Pigsaw also took note of this.

"Why is it that you show no fear of me?" the puppet questioned, "Your frinds are being held captive. I would have thought you would show more emotion."

"We're just not surprised, Pigsaw" Jimmy stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"This '"Surprise" Monitor' thing isn't very amusing or surprising anymore." Danny added.

"And we will never forget our dear friends!" SpongeBob concluded.

Pigsaw looked slightly peeved under the layers of make-up. "Fine," He boldly responded, "but see if the next challenge will surprise you. I guarantee that you'll be in for a **scream!**" the puppet began to laugh darkly as the screen faded out.

"What did he mean b-by that?" SpongeBob shivered.

"We better stick together. Who knows what may happen." Danny replied as the Nicktoons proceeded on their journey.

* * *

FYI, I will try to update my FF stories sooner. Just need to wait for my laptop to apologise.7

Thank you for reading, and be sure to review!


End file.
